


Mister Tucker's Dragon Butler

by SylvustSilverdust



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvustSilverdust/pseuds/SylvustSilverdust
Summary: Mister Tucker is your average office worker who lives a boring life, alone in his small apartment -- until he saves the life of a male dragon in distress. The dragon, named Tweek, has the ability to magically transform into an adorable human boy (with horns and a long tail of course!), who will do anything to pay off his debt of gratitude, whether Mister Tucker likes it or not.





	Mister Tucker's Dragon Butler

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my head for a while. It's pretty silly but I ended up taking 5 days to write one single chapter so here it is. Bear with me, this is my first ever fic. If you end up reading this, thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

In the mountains lay an ebony scaled-beast with small red wings and two pointed crimson horns. Finally awake from its slumber, the creature takes flight to a nearby city. Upon entering civilization, the mythical beast casts a spell to conceal itself from human eyes.

 

Meanwhile in the urban area, lives a young man named Craig Tucker. He resides in a compact apartment complex. Like usual, his morning starts with the ring of an alarm. “Ugh…My head.” He slurs; still groggy from last night’s events. He pulls himself out of bed and gets dressed for work. Heading towards the door he mumbles a few words before leaving. Once the door opens he’s met with a menacing view; an enormous dragon staring down at him. He freezes in place only to receive a powerful roar. His eyes widen in sudden realization. _A dragon_ , he thought, _the most powerful creatures there are. A creation that breaths fire, flies and sometimes uses magic._ With that the creature casts one last spell and transforms into a different being: a young man with dragon features, carrying a thermos. Landing onto the balcony he twitches and says, “Ngh-Tada!” The jittery fellow gives an awkward smile.

 

_Or… so I thought._

 

“Good Morning, Mr. Tucker!” greets the dragon boy. This leaves Craig in a process of thoughts: _horns and a tail; an illusion maybe? Where did he come from? Why is he greeting me? Will he eat me? Is he really a dragon? Maybe it’s cosplay… Is this really happening now? My lack of sleep is finally catching up to me…Ah I got it; a dream._ Craig finally speaks up, “Good morning.”

 

“Um, may I come inside?” the mythical creature asks, shaking immensely. Tucker agrees, “Sure, come right in.” He welcomes him into his home. After settling down inside, both men go over last night’s happenings. “So you’re saying we met yesterday and I offered you to stay at my place? Uh, Tweek? Those were my words?” The various questions begin to pressure Tweek. He resorts to his thermos. Opening it reveals the scent of warm coffee.

 

_So that’s what it is._

Taking a sip, Tweek calms down and finally answers confidently, “Yes.”

 

 _Strange. I’m not waking up from this dream. Maybe it’s not a dream…_ Craig softly shakes his head. _No, no… It has to be._

 

Tucker continues with his questions.

 

 “Um, where did we meet exactly”

 

Tweek pipes up, “Ngh- The mountains!”

 

“The mountains?” Then it hit him. Memories from the night before start to fill Craig’s mind. _Mountains… In the mountains dwelled… A dragon? Then, uh, we drank and…_

_“Would you like to stay at my place, dude?”_ His last thought echoes through him. Craig let out a long gasp then he held his head and puts it down. _What did I get myself into?!_

****

Tweek breaks the silence, “Aah, Um, the words you told me last night were the nicest words I ever got from anyone…I’ll never forget them.” He gets up from his chair. “Please!” Putting his hands on the table, he begs, “Let me start working here as your butler!”

 

“You can’t.” Replies the other. “I don’t know if you're a dragon or whatever, but I’m not planning on hiring anyone.”

 

The boy’s face slowly turns into sorrow.

 

“I-I wouldn’t need any pay!”

 

Craig sluggishly pulls himself up. “No, that’s not the problem…”

 

“Agh- I’ll be really useful!” Persists Tweek. His gesture gets Craig sitting up straight.

 

“I can turn this entire area into a sea of fire or leave painful curses on the people you hate!”

“No! No! No fire or curses! Anyways, why a butler?”

 

Tweek replies quickly, “That’s what you wanted!”

 

“I did?” Tucker looks over his wall to see his few pictures of traditional manservants. “Oh right, Of course I would say that.” He rubs his head and starts his apology. “Look, I’m sorry I made a promise I couldn’t keep. But I’m hoping you’ll understand. I can’t change the impossible after all.”

 

Tweek begins to shake again and pulls on his hair. He resists the urge to cry and looks down instead.

 

“It’s a-absolutely impossible?”

 

Craig looks away. “Yeah, man…Sorry.”

 

The dragon boy forces a smile and looks up. “I understand! I’m also sorry for dropping in so suddenly. I’ll leave now.” Tweek gets up and pushes his seat into the table. Making his way out, a small tear forms on the corner of his eyes. Craig notices it and the guilt fills inside him. He remembers his offer once more as he watches the boy slowly walk towards the door.

 

_“Would you like to stay at my place, dude?”_

_I can’t get rid of the guilt. Is this really a dream?_

Tweek opens the door.

 

 _If it’s not then-_ He looks at his clock and jumps out of his seat.

 

_I’M LATE!_

“TWEEK!” He shouts. The butler turns around. Craig runs to him and grabs his hand. “Can you fly?!”

 

A big smile forms on his face and the nods with delight.

 

 

_~_

Hard gushes of winds blew against my face. _A dragon would be the last thing I would go to work on._ I scream at the top of my lungs.

 “YOU’RE SO FAST!”

The dragon turns its head to face me.

 “Huh? What did you say?

“I SAID YOU’RE DAMN FUCKING FAST!” I yell loud enough so he can hear me. I doubt it even passed through his ears. The wind is too god damn strong. I try to relax myself and stare into the sky.

 “I guess I’ll hire him.”

“Really?!” Tweek asks with excitement.

“So you can hear me.”

_Maybe it won’t be so bad to have someone around from now on._

 

~

 

Night falls and the city becomes dark. Tweek ends up staying over at Craig’s after all.

 

With his arms crossed, standing right in front of the dragon boy, Mister Tucker starts his interview.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you consider a proper form for a butler.”

 

“Oh right! Here you go.” Tweek hands a flyer he picked up earlier upon his arrival.  “Butler Café Cozy!”

 

“What’s this?” asks Craig.

 

“I saw it on the way here.”

 

Putting a hand on his head, Tucker sighs. “I’m going to have to teach you from scratch aren’t I? First, as a house butler, you clean.”

 

“A-Augh. I think I can do that. How’s this?” Tweek emits a balls of light from his mouth and blasts the room with his breath. Soon after the apartment is spotless…and empty.

 

“Dude, my stuff! Did you destroy it?!”

 

The dragon butler freaks out and pulls on his hair again. “AGH! I-I’M SORRY! I’LL BRING IT BACK” He forms two spell circles oh his hands and begins to bring back every single item.

 

“You can bring it back too?! Whatever! Next, laundry butler. You do laundry.”

 

“Oh finally, something I can do.” Tweek grabs a dirty shirt and somehow manages to stuff it in his mouth. “I can produce a saliva that can only removes stains.” He says, muffled by his full mouth.

 

Craig responds with disgust. “Ewe, man. That’s gross! You are not doing that.” Tweek sadly pulls the shirt out of his mouth.

 

“Next, parlor butler. You greet guests.”

 

Tweek began to worry. _Greet random strangers? That is way too much pressure! But he’s actually letting me stay here. I can do this!_ Coincidently, the doorbell rings. He gets up from his spot and opens the door. Tweek just screams at the person and shuts the door. “How was that?”

 

“Terrible. Finally, kitchen butler. You cook.”

 

“Simple enough…” His butler prepares him a meal with his tail meat. “Done. Um, Ngh- It’s my roasted tail.”

 

“Tweek, no. Like no. Please get rid of this.”

 

“Agh! I’m so stupid. Sorry.” He disposes his tail meat by eating it. Few seconds later, his tail grows back.

 

“How the fuck…Ok then, that happened.” Craig sighs once more. “You don’t even know the basics.”

 

“I’ll learn from the ground up! O-or I could give you a ride to work!”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” He states. “I won’t be late again. Besides, you stand out too much. I think dragons are better left holding down the fort!”

 

 Tweek tilts his head to the side “Holding down the fort?”

 

“Yes. Anyways, aren’t you like one of the stronger dragons?” Tucker asks.

 

The dragon boy nods. “I guess you could say that.”

 

Craig continues, “The world’s been getting a little more dangerous lately. It would be a relief to know you’re home keeping the place safe.”

 

Tweek throws a fist in the air. “Alright then! I’ll do my best to keep your home safe!”

 

 

~

 

 

The next morning comes by and Craig is ready to leave for work. He stands near the door while grabbing the knob. “Well it’s time for me to go. Oh and please answer any calls while I’m away.”

 

“Calls?” Tweek ponders.

 

“Oh right.” Mister Tucker gives a quick lesson on how to use the phone before he departs.

“And that’s how you do it.”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Good.” Craig opens the door. “Well, I’m off. Don’t do anything crazy.”

 

Tweek gives his good-bye and Craig leaves.

 

“Take care of the fort, huh?” He reminisces about his past encounter with castle guards. “What were they doing again? Oh I’ll just ask Token. He’ll know what to do.” Tweek grabs the phone the way Craig showed him and uses his magic to get in contact with his friend. In a matter of seconds Token picks up.

 

“Kill them.” The ominous voice says through the telephone. “Kill anyone who tries to take your shit. Kill anyone who you suspect. Give them hell, curse their life for eternity-”

 

Tweek cuts the call and jumps. “He always knows what to say. Alright, time to do my best to make Mister Craig happy!” Tweek pauses when a noise is made near the door. The other side were a couple of burglars. “The guy here is always gone around this time” they say.

 

After minutes of picking the lock, the door opens. The men praise themselves at their work. Looking inside they freeze. The robbers come face to face with a demonic looking dragon. Tweek lets out a grand roar and scares the strangers off.

 

 _What a bunch of babies._   

 

 

~

 

 

Another long tiring day for Craig. He passes by a couple of delusional weirdos screaming about some monster on his way home. Craig makes it to his apartment and enters.

“I’m home. Dang, it reeks of coffee in here.

 

His butler apologizes. “Sorry…”

 

“So how was keeping the fort safe?”

 

“I was a little lonely.”

 

Craig gives a “Hm.”

 

Tweek continues, “And I didn't get to kill them either.”

 

“Mhm. Wait what.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

It’s already the next day and work is rolling by rather quickly. I see my friend Clyde roll his chair next to me.

 

 “Hey dude, wanna go out to drink tonight.”

 

 _It hasn’t been a while since my last drink but he is offering._ “Sure. I’ll go for one more round.”

We finish work and head off. While walking out the building, I see a shadowy figure hiding beneath some stairs. As I get closer with Clyde I recognize who it is.

“Oh no” I mutter. _How did he find me?_

 

“What, man?” Clyde looks over to what I’m staring at. “Oh. Who’s the spas over there. He looks like he’s going to kill us.”

 

 _Shit._ “It’s a friend-”

 

Tweek steps out of the darkness and interrupts. “Ngh- I’m Tweek Tucker.”

 

_Did he seriously just say that now?_

 

“I’m a butler living with Mister Tucker every day.”

 

Clyde looks over to me with his stupid smirk. “Tweek Tucker?”

 

I just flip him off like usual. “No, Douche Bag. He’s just a relative. I’m taking care of him.”

 

The dumb smile doesn’t leave his face. “Riiight. Relative. Well, Hi, Tweek. I’m Clyde Donavan. I’m one of Craig’s co-workers.”

 

Tweek just smiles. “It’s agh- a pleasure to meet you, Mister Donavan.”

 

_Tweek doesn’t seem to stop fidgeting. He doesn’t do it as much when he’s home with me. Maybe it’s all the coffee he drinks._

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

I continue to follow Mister Tucker and his “friend” to some bar.

_I see what this guy is trying to do. I won’t let him take Mister Tucker away from me._

All of us make it to the place and walk inside. We take a seat to an empty table and order our drinks.

 

“Oh you don’t drink alcohol?” Clyde asks me. I just give him a simple respond. “No”

 

_I’m not sharing a drink with you._

I watch my master take gulps of his favorite beverage with satisfaction. He wipes his mouth and exclaims, “An ice cold beer is the best after a hard day’s work!”

 

_Mister Tucker looks so cute… His face is already getting red._

That Clyde guy and Mister Tucker continue to talk about stuff I can’t seem to make out.  I see his friend takes notice of my confusion.

 

“I’m sorry, Tweek. It’s probably hard to join our conversation.”

 

 _I don’t want your pity, inferior human._ “Not like I wanted to join your stupid conversation anyway.”

 

Clyde gets offended. “Right…”

 

I start to get impatient and cross my arms. “Let’s talk about destruction of mankind instead! Agh! Actually I’m getting tired of this!” My claws pop out and my hands get bigger. “I’ll just end you now and grind you like coffee beans-” A loud thud stops me. I look over to see Craig putting down his glass and giving me a deadly glare.

 

“M-Mister Tucker?” I start to shake even more than before. His voice becomes raspy and low.

 

“Tweek.” He looks up at me.

 

_This is not good!_

Mister Tucker lets out a big huff. “Butlers don’t talk like that!” He snarls at me.

 

_HE’S DRUNK!_

“First of all, what’s with your outfit?! Are you underestimating butlers?! Also your hair must be combed perfectly, not a spikey mess! We’ve got enough super saiyans around here. It’s just cosplay now!”

 

Out of nowhere his friend joins in too. Clyde lets out a scream.

 

“M-MISTER DONOVAN?!” I stutter.

 

“I agree with Craig! Tweek’s outfit is just cosplay level! He’s just playing pretending like those out of town weebs!”

 

_THIS IS INSANE!_

“That’s right Clyde!”

 

Both of them continue their weird talk. _This is far from joining the conversation or not!_ Suddenly Craig pulls me over by my tie and rubs his face against mine. “Are you even listening Tweek? This is solid information you must know!” He slurs.

 

 _This is too much for me!_ “NGH- I-I’M SORRY! NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!”

 

“Oh Tweek.” Clyde says. “Those horns of yours really raise the cosplay level too.”

 

_Everything they’re saying makes no sense!_

“I-I’m a dragon, so I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Strip.” Craig tells me.

I would never think to hear those words from Mister Tucker.

 

“STRIP!” In a flash he pulls off my clothes.

 

I lost it. “OH MY GOSH!” I pull some of my hair off. “AAAAGH!” I try to cover much as possible with my hands.

 

Mister Tucker only smirks at me and says, “That’s the reaction I wanted. Good job, Tweek.”

 

_Humans are fucking terrifying!_

~

 

 

 

Craig became so intoxicated by beer that Tweek had to carry him. Clyde accompanies him on his way home.

 

“Sorry you had to see all that, man. I let the other side of me loose.” The worker looks over to Tweek.

 

The dragon butler stops. “It’s fine. Besides, I have something to surprise you too.” Tweek begins to glow; he transforms into his original form. The scaly beast looks down at the tiny human.

 

Clyde takes a step back and lets out a gasp. Then he calms down and laughs quietly. “W-We’ll just say I drank a lot too. You must really like Craig, huh?”

 

Tweek nods. “I do. He… He made me believe in myself in a way I never have before.” The creature uses the spell from before to hide himself and Craig. His wings let out strong breeze of wind as he flaps them. “But liking Mister Tucker doesn’t mean I’ll like you.” Tweek leaves to home.

 

 

 

 

~

Craig wakes up earlier to keep an eye on Tweek’s actions. His butler just does his typical chores. Right now is laundry time.

 

“Humans soil their clothes with waste products? Such inferior species.” Tweek says quietly. “But this is Mister Craig’s waste.” He twitches and a blush spreads across his face. Then he gives the shirt a lick.

Craig was nearby and caught his little scene. His eyes became big and the color on his face drained. “Tweek!” he yells at his butler. “Get over here now!”

 

The dragon boy’s shoulders jump. _He saw?! I should have been more quiet!_ Tweek leaves his station and sits in front of Mister Tucker.

 

“We’ve been over this Tweek. Don’t lick the laundry.”

 

Tweek tugs on his tie. “S-Sorry! Um, maybe I should just lick the waste off you instead…”

 

“Hell no! Is this how you always do the laundry? List the steps so I can find your flaw.”

 

His butler nods. “Ok. First I use my clairvoyance to check inside your pockets.”

 

“Good, Tweek. Keep going.”

 

“Then I separate your clothes to white and colored piles.” Tweek continues, “Finally…U-Um, I wash the delicate fabrics by…mouth.”

 

This ticks Craig off. “No, Tweek! Bad.”

 

“But I told you I produce a saliva that removes stains!” The dragon boy insists.

 

“I don’t care! It’s gross. Also, you can’t keep wearing the same thing every day. It’s not right.” Craig was about to pull out something behind him but stops when Tweek talks.

 

“These are my scales though.”

 

“Your scales?”

 

“Yeah, so I don’t need to change.”

 

Craig pushes the bag back. “Oh I see…”

 

“What’s the matter? Did I mess up again?” Tweek becomes anxious.

 

“No it’s just.” He pulls the gift back out. “I got you some personal clothes to wear at home. I’m not the best with fashion so sorry if it looks trashy.”

 

The dragon butler’s anxiety leaves him and a warm feeling enters inside him. He smiles and takes the gift. “Thank you so much, Mister Tucker! I’m going to try it on right now!” He runs off to the bathroom and comes back minutes later. “I love it so much. I look awesome!”

 

Craig smiles. “It fits you perfectly.” He chuckles. “But you got the buttons mixed up. Let me fix them.” He gets up and puts the buttons in place. “This color looks nice on you.” Tucker looks at the time and grabs his coat. “I have to get going. I want you to look up information on cleanliness practice on the internet.”

 

“The internet?” Tweek questions.

 

“Oh right.” Craig walks over to the computer and quickly shows him how to use it. “And that's pretty much it.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Perfect.” Craig heads out the door. “Gotta run. See ya later.”

 

“Have a safe trip, Mister Tucker!” Then he leaves. “Alright. First, look up stuff on cleanliness practice.” Tweek goes back to the computer and tries to use the internet. “Hm. Agh. I still don't get it. I’ll just ask Token for help again.” He heads to the phone and calls his friend. Token picks up.

 

“Kill th-” Tweek hangs up. “Never mind. I should ask the knowledgeable warrior of the Inuit instead.” He calls a new person this time. “Hello, Kenny?” The other voice recognizes Tweek and greets back. “Tweek, dude, it’s been a while.” Both dragons catch up on each other’s lives. Then Kenny explains Tweek’s filth problem through a detailed example. “Yeah, man. So the goddesses keep their Devine Tree clean with their magic but not everything goes away.”

 

Tweek finally gets it. “Oh right. So that means the curses are left behind.”

 

Kenny confirms this. “Yeah. So this Mister Tucker you’re telling me about is worried about that. Um, Tweek? Are you enjoying living amongst the humans?”

 

 

Tweek ponders for a bit then gives his answer. “Yes. I do very much.” He puts the phone down and continue his butler duties. The dragon boy looks outside and sighs. “The clothes wont dry with all these grey clouds.” He steps out to the balcony and jumps onto the roof. Tweek uses his magic to revert back into a dragon. The creature lets out large multiple blasts into the sky to clear the dark clouds. Craig takes notice of this at work: _That Tweek…I still have to teach him lots of things_ ,

 

Tweek’s doings catches the attention of little boy in the streets. He has curly locks of scarlet hair, wears a pastel orange, tribal-patterned sweater with some fluffy dark green shorts.  “I know that breath…I finally found you.” the boy whispered.

 

Craig comes home to find Tweek doing another weird thing with the laundry. _He’s just smelling the clothes…Don’t get too hard on him, Craig…_ Both of them get ready for the night.

 

“Do you ever need to sleep?” Tucker asks him while getting into bed.

 

Tweek shake his head. “No, but…” Craig understands where this is going. “You can sleep with me. Turn the lights off and get over here.” His butler does as he’s told.

 

Tweek gets close to Mister Tucker. “It’s a little cramp.” He says. The dragon boy was about to leave until Craig stops him. “It’s fine though.” Tweek smiles and shuts his eyes. Then he’s met with a terrible dream of his past. He quickly wakes up with a scream. Tweek covers his mouth to keep quiet. He starts to pant afterwards.

 

 Craig obviously wakes up and looks over to him. “You ok? What’s wrong?”

 

Tweek takes one more long breath. “I-I was fighting in another world. Then a sword ran through my body…”

 

Tucker looks up and tells him, “Did it hurt?”

 

“Yeah...” Says Tweek.

 

“Does it hurt it now?”

 

His butler looks at him. “No…”

 

Craig turns over. “That’s good then. Good night.

 

Tweek hides his smile with the blanket. “Good night, Mister Tucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover with Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Forgot to mention it. (You should watch it. It's adorable.)

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-watch the 1st episode. Ha ha ha. I might draw some scenes. Tell me if you would like to see it.


End file.
